Happy Days
by akadabra-kaching
Summary: Bella and Emmet meets Cullens- Edward, Rosalie and Alice. / Cannon Pairings. / Story's OOC 99.9% / Lastly,REVIEW if you like. REVIEW even if you don't like. Basically, just REVIEW!:DD
1. And they meet!

" And they meet."

It was an unusually sunny day in forks. Eight-year-old Bella was riding on the bicycle with Emmet, her ten-year-old brother alongside of her. They were on their way home from a family picnic and decide to ride their bikes home instead of having their parents drive them home.

"Hey bells!" Emmet shouted to Bella.

"…Emmy, I'm just right beside you…can you stop trying to make me deaf?"

"Yeayea. Anyways, look right up ahead!!" Emmet said, pointing up front.

As Bella looked up, she saw that the vacant house right beside them was now being loaded with furniture. "Woah!!!! We have neighbours moving in!!! Let's go faster Emmet!"

"Alright." Emmet replied, chuckling at his kid sis' excitement. It was rare in the small town of forks to have people moving in, so Bella's excitement was not a surprising thing, even Emmet was eagerly pushing his bike to the maximum limit so that he could see their new neighbours faster.

As Bella and Emmet came to a stop in front of the big truck unloading all their neghbours' stuff, they saw three children standing by the side looking very bored, so they decided to go up to them to welcome them to forks.

"Hey there!" Emmet said, walking up to them. When the three children heard Emmet's footsteps nearing them, they knew he was speaking to them, thus they looked up to see Emmet's huge figure and a slim girl beside him.

Being the only boy in the group of threesome, he decided to speak up for his siblings, "Hey." He said, smiling slightly at the sight of the girl fidgeting beside the huge boy in front of them.

"Hey!" Emmet grinned broadly when the boy answered him.

"Um…hey..?" The boy replied hesitantly not knowing what to say.

" Heyhey!!!!" Emmet replied excited that they were making a "conversation".

"…" This time the boy decided not to reply -the cycle would repeat with just the word "hey" being used-while the girls beside him giggled at the odd conversation they were having.

"…Emmet, you're _supposed_ to introduce yourself." Bella said exasperatedly.

"Oh…" Emmet said looking a bit surprised. "I knew that! I was going to without you reminding me!!" Emmet replied.

Rolling her eyes Bella said, "Whatever."

Edward chuckled at the sight of them.

"The name's Emmet. This is Isabe-" "Bella." Bella interrupted. "I like to be called Bella." "Yeayea. So what's your name?"

"I'm Edward, and these are my sisters Rosalie and Alice. Alice and I are nine, we're fraternal twins, while Rosalie is ten."

"…Hmm, I'm ten too Rose!" Emmet smiled, talking to Rosalie. Upon hearing what Emmet called her, Rosalie blushed, and seeing that Emmet blushed too.

"Ooh~ I can see a couple in the makings!!" Alice said Bella's thoughts out loud. So Bella grinned and looking at her she said, "My thoughts exactly."

"I can see we're gonna be great pals then" Alice chirped.

"Bella! Emmet! Where are you?" Charlie bellowed.

"Uh..here!" Bella replied.

"What are you kids doing?"Charlie said, walking over with Renee. (**A/N: They're gonna be together in this story no Phil, no divorce kay?)**

"Oh, we were talking with our new neighbours Dad!" Emmet said grinning broadly at Charlie.

"Alright, remember to come home for dinner!" Charlie said, chuckling.

Then, a woman came out of the house. " Woah, who's that lady there! She's pretty!" Emmet, of course.

"Why, thank you!" The lady said, having heard Emmet's comment about her, chuckling.

"Mom!" Alice ran up to the woman and gave her a hug.

"Well, I guess that explains who I am to you." Esme smiled kindly at Emmet.

Blushing once again after the conversation with Rosalie, he smiled shyly and said, "Yea."

"Well, I'm off then." Charlie said, about to walk off with Renee when Esme called out to them, "Wait! You…Are you Renee Parker?"**(A/N: Sorry, I suck at coming up with nicknames.)** She called out to Renee.

Turning around, Renee replied, "Um…yes? How do you know my name..?"

"Don't you remember me? Roommate in room 118 in college?" Esme said.

"AH! Esme Green!" **(A/N: Seriously, don't curse me to the deepest pits of hell, I know this last name sounds VERY WEIRD. I've said it before I'll say it once again. I SUCK at coming up with nicknames. Pardon me for cuss word.)**Renee gasped. "Oh my gosh!! Why'd you move to forks?? Not that I'm not glad to see you, oh my! It's been _ages _since we graduated from college and went off our own ways!! It's a pity we never met till now." Renne gushed.

"Yes, such a pity. Well, why don't we have dinner together later on at my house to catch up on each other!" Esme asked before turning to Charlie, "Well, if your husband doesn't mind." Esme added, smiling.

"Why, of course I don't mind! Thank you for the offer." Charlie said.

"Hurray!! I get to play with Rosy more!!" Emmet said, but then blushing after he realized what he said, and hurriedly added on, "Of course with Bella and the rest too."

**Okay. This story I might wanna continue. Review if you like, review even if you don't like, lastly…**

**REVIEW. ****Thanks!! :))**

**P.S: You might wanna check out my other stories in my account.**


	2. The DinDin!

"The Dinner."

**Bella's pov: **

Finally it was dinner time. I was starved!

The cullens, as we had learnt their last names were, Emmet, and I went to visit Jasper, who lived right on the other side of our house. After that, we all went to the park to play at the playground which had swings!!-of course you can tell by my excitement, the swings are my favourite things to play on at the playground, Emmet's was the sand box because he liked to collect sand and throw it at other people, namely Jasper because _everyone_ knows I am clumsy and Emmet would not want his only kid sister to die so fast! (LOL)-

Flashback ~

Once we reached the playground, straight away I ran to the swings, occupying one of them before the others claimed them.

"Relax Bella! No one's gonna take your precious swings away from you." Emmet said, laughing aloud.

Blushing I retorted, " The sandbox will not run away even if you slow down a little!" Watching him run all the way to the sandbox, claiming it as his.

Ignoring me, he invited Rosalie to play with him in the sandbox, but as she did not want to get her white dress dirty , she refused him. Instead, coming over to my side.

"Hey." She said once she got closer to me.

"Hey." I replied smiling.

"The other swings MINEEEE!!!" Alice shouted running all the way to the swing beside me and plopping down before Rosalie could sit down fully, and in the end, Rosalie ended up sitting on Alice.

"Oh my god! That is hilarious!!" Emmet bellowed, laughing non-stop.

Blushing, Rosalie stood up and walked all the way to Emmet wearing an annoyed look on her face.

"Uh-oh…Emmet's gonna get it" Jasper said, chuckling.

Soon enough, his words came true, and Rosalie hit him on the head with her hand, "SWACK!" A loud sound was created. " Rosalie has a brown belt in karate…" Alice whispered to me, seeing as I looked so very confused as to how on earth Rosalie could hit Emmet-who's as strong as possibly a bear, and she, probably as weak as a lamb-on the head and create such a loud sound from it, _and_ having Emmet wincing in pain right about now.

"Wow. As the saying goes; can't judge a book by its cover." I said, awed by Rosalie's strength.

Edward chuckled, probably from seeing my stunned expression I should have on my face.

And so, we played until evening and by that time we were all starving.

Present time:

So now as we walked up to the house, the adults looked at us and laughed at the pathetic sight in front of them.

Having played the whole afternoon till evening, we were drenched in sweat and surely smelt like…-having no better wording for it-shit. Not literally.

Dinner was a peaceful event, and the only people who talked were my mom and Esme, relishing in their old days as students.

After dinner though, they continued to talk while my father and Carlisle watched football on TV-I've always wondered why men, old men especially, liked watching football, though I still haven't a clue-**(A/N: I'm not saying Carlisle and Charlie are old though…afterall they have only lived half of their lives and even lesser, since people can live till a hundred years ;D)** So, Alice and Edward took the liberty of showing me and jasper the rest of their house, while Emmet and Rosalie went to who knows where-probably to play in Rose's room-Rosalie and I have deepened our friendship bond when we had played in the playground, thus I allowed myself to call her by her nickname. Haha.

Alice's room was…for a lack of better wording (again) a girl's dream room. It was decorated in different shades of pink and some purple, and many autographed posters were pasted all over the walls. Her bed was huge! It was queen-sized with a pink quilt covering it, and it also had curtains made out of silk-I could tell when I felt it-which were white in colour, she also had a huge walk-in closet which was probably bigger than her own room and had many designer outfits hanging around with shoes under each clothing, obviously matching the outfit above it. All-in-all her room was fan-tabulous.

Next was Edward's room. His room was…neat. Neater then mine I dared say, though I would never admit it to others, and so I decided to rearrange my room once I reached home, and of course after I took a bath. His room had a golden carpet which was very soft to the touch and once you stepped on it you would feel like lying there forever, not getting up, that is how comfortable the carpet felt to me. The was a stereo beside his walk-in closet, and though it was smaller than Alice's, it was still huge. The wall beside his stereo was covered with a huge collection of CDs, and I was awed, I did not have this much.

Last was his bed…Wait. Where was the bed? In place of a bed i should be seeing, a black couch was there. "Um…your..bed?" I asked out loud. Seeing my expression Edward chuckled-My, I could get used to that!...Ugh! What are you thinking Bella!-" I don't have one..-" "Wha-" I interrupted, but then got interrupted by him, "…yet." "Ohhhh…I see." I replied, embarrassed to have asked.

Laughing lightly Alice said, "Well, I'm gonna go with Jasper," She actually blushed when she said Jasper's name? Wow. "to find Rose and Emmet, seeya!" And with that, she pulled a flustered Jasper out of the room. Now, what was that look Jasper was giving me before? While I pondered over that, Edward waved his hand in my face, "Um..hello? You here, Bella?" While saying that he closed his fist and moved it over to my head, looking as if he wanted to knock my head like people would with a door.

"Bella present!" I said hurriedly, dodging out of his oncoming fist.

"I just wanted to check…well, it's good your soul's returned..now, what should we do?" Edward asked.

"Why don't we listen to some of your music!!" I said, excited, because I wanted to know what is his type of music.

"…well, are you sure? We could join Alice and Jasper on their quest to find the two missing person." Edward said and comically putting one of his hand up and the other touching the elbow of his other hand with both fists closed, and marching on the spot, like a person going on an adventure.

Laughing hysterically and finally stopping to breathe, I said "No thanks. Please Edward?" I gave him the saddest look I could master that always had Emmet doing whatever I want.

Surprisingly Edward succumbed to it as easily as well. It certainly boosted my self-confidence I thought, smirking.

Listening to the music I realized I was one I recognized, "Claire de lune?"

Shocked, Edward said, " You know Debussy?"**(A/N: Okay I seriously don't get this "Debussy" and "Claire de lune" thing. Just doing whatever others do…lol. Though I know they're a little young to be listening to **_**classical **_** music, I just wanted to get this over with. HAHA.)**

"Well, yea. My mom listens to it often. I only know my favourites." I said smiling, surprisingly Edward listening to classical music doesn't make him more girly in fact, I thought it suited him. "You sure didn't strike me as the type to listen to classical music though…"

Smiling crookedly, and slightly blushing he replied, " So do you."

And the rest of the evening Edward and I listened to all sorts of music in his room without getting interrupted until it was time to go home. Surprisingly we had almost the same tastes in music, I guess it was just a mere coincidence. **(A/N: I did think of calling it fate but…they're a little too young to be thinking of that sort of thing, **_**besides **_**they just met! Perhaps later on I'll make them confess and everything. Now I'll just make it as fun as possible cause disaster's round the corner. HINT! HINT! )**

"Bellsies. Where are you~?" Emmet called out to me.

"Up here in Edward's room. I'll come down in a minute." It was getting darker and I knew it was time to go home. So I said to Edward, " Well, It sure was fun spending time with you, but I've gotta go back home…see you in yucky school tomorrow- wait, you're going to forks elementary right?" _"Please say yes. Please say-"_ I was praying in my head when he replied me, "Yes."

I was so happy I could jump for joy, but I could not do that in front of him right? So I said, "Yay! It'll be soooooooo…`" I paused to take a breath " much fun!!!"

Chuckling at my enthusiasm, Edward said eyeing me, "I can tell…"

"Hmph."

"Bella..? Are you coming??" Renee shouted.

"Coming. Coming!!" I hollered back down. I turned back to Edward about to say bye to him when I was pulled into a hug, "See ya!" Edward said, smiling crookedly.

"Yea!" I chirped, going out of the door.

**Okay. That's the end of the second chapter. Review and comment on it. Personally though…I think I wrote too much…XD**

**REVIEW!!**

**Click on the little button right below;**

**Get a surprise treat from me to you! **

***You get a sneak peak of the next exciting chapter to keep you in suspense. MUAHAHA. So getting a sneak peak might not be so good afterall, but still…REVIEW! Wow, I must have said this plenty of times.**


	3. School!

***Disclaimer: Okay okay. So um. Basically, I don't own twilight or anything related to the series for that matter. (Forgot to write this for the previous chapters…wait. I think I didn't write this for my other stories as well…-.- well, to hell with it. At least I wrote it here. HAHA.)**

"Torture at School…Ugh!"

**Bella's pov:**

What a fine day…wonder what good luck I have these days...seeing as the past two days have been all great and sunny, besides I've even made new friends!!

" Morning!" I chirped as I went downstairs, greeting Emmet and Charlie.

Chuckling Charlie put down his newspaper and said, "Wow. What has made my daughter so happy early in the morning, _especially_ when it's **Monday**!"

Aaand there he goes ruining my ever rare good moods. "Ughhh! Why oh _Whyyyy_ did you have to mention that today is…Mooooonday…!" I said exasperatedly.

Laughing his booming laugh that probably will make a crystal chandelier crack if we had one in our house-which was very fortunate indeed that we didn't have one; we're too poor apparently-Emmet said, ruffling my hair just as I sat on one of the colourful chairs that did not match each other, "Only because we wanna annoy the hell outta you!!"

Making my hair I complained to Charlie; that'll teach Emmet! " Dad!!! Tell Emmet to stop annoying the hell outta me early in the morning!" I said, copying Emmet's earlier words.

"Now, now kids. Don't fight so early in the morning, especially when you have to go to school in about ten minutes…"Charlie said, laughing as we wore –I'd say- similar shocked expressions and rushed to get ready for _school_.

At school ~

After Charlie let us off in front of the school gates, Emmet and I waved Charlie goodbye and headed off to our respective classes.

"Hey! Bella! Emmet!" Someone called to us, and while we turned our heads to scan the area around us looking for the one that called to us, someone said,"Over here!"

"Over where?? Couldn't they just say in exactly _which_ direction were they in??" I thought exasperatedly, looking over to Emmet to see that he was as clueless as I was.

"To your left!!!" Said paerson said, apparently as exasperated with us as I was with them.

As I and Emmet looked to our respective lefts, I saw Alice and company waving to us, all having amused expressions.

"Hey there!" Emmet said, and I looked over to him, hearing that his voice seemed far away, to see that he was walking in the complete opposite direction to where Alice and company was, and over to Mike and his group of friends-apparently he thought that it was them who called out to him- "Ugh!! That fool!" I thought –once again-exasperated.

Rolling my eyes, I made a grab for him before he reached Mike and his friends. Seeing as I did NOT want to have anything to do with Mike.

Let me tell you why I so desperately did not want to have anything what-so-ever to do with Mike.

Let's start from the very first day of **(A/N: Okay so in my country…eight year old(S) are in their second year of elementary school, so I'm gonna go along with that.)** second year of elementary school.

Flashback ~

Sigh it was the start of another new year, start of making new friends, everything! It was like when I just entered elementary school. Everyone in my class seemed so out of place, and being the shy girl that I was at the start of every year, I did not make any moves to talk to the girl, who looked as shy as I was, beside me.

"Hey." I heard someone call, and being as curious as I was, I turned around and got a smack right in my face as I made contact with something slimy and grimy?**(A/N: Is there such a word?)**, -did I mention it stinks too"Eew…what. The . hell. Is . that???" A girl sitting diagonally right behind me said.

"Hahahaha…that…ha…is…i-is a ball I m-a-de out of some poo I f-found on the.." Huff, huff. "ground!!…hahhaha…"said the boy behind me as he laughed deliriously.

"What??" I screeched as I picked up the thing that was splattered on my face. "Why did you do that??" I asked him, on the verge of crying.

"For the sake of fun-well, I wouldn't say "peace" so instead-joy, and laughter!" He replied, still-yes, _still_-laughing, though it was clearly subsiding.

"_Okay, he's soooo gonna regret it! Ugh!!"_ I thought as my tears spilled over.

And, being the coward I was, I ran away, and up till now-yes, the present time-I still haven't done anything back. Though I knew Emmet would probably get revenge for me if I told him, I did not want Mike, as I had learnt his name was, to get his revenge back at _ME_.

Flashback end.

"Just the thought of it made me sick. Ugh!" I thought as I walked, pulling Emmet by his shirt, over to the cullens and jasper.

"Hey!" I said cheerily, all my bad mood dispersing as I saw Alice jumping on the ground, like a little kid on Christmas waiting excitedly to open presents. **(A/N: Couldn't help it. LOL.)**

"Well then, since everyone's here shall we go??" Alice said, excited… for something.

"…hmm?" I said, clueless as to what she was talking about. I mean, why would anyone be excited for…_class_?

"Oh bella! Don't you know??" Alice asked me.

"What exactly should I know?" I said.

".trip!!!" Allice said, as if talking to a three-year-old.

"What?? Was there one?? Today?? Are you sure?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh my god, do you _seriously _not know?? I mean, the whole school's practically talking about it. _Everyone_ is. Can't believe it, people would think you are the newcomer instead of us!" Alice said, slapping her own forehead.

"Well…I'm not exactly a sociable person.." I shrugged.

"Yay!! A fieldtrip!!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Wait. Why're you so excited?"

"Well, I didn't know about it before.."

"No, I mean…aren't you a senior here?"**(A/N: Seven to Nine year olds are juniors and ten to twelve are seniors kay? Stay with me here.)**

"Yeahhh…? Why?"

"Well, this trip's only for juniors…." Alice said.

"What???" Emmet shouted. "That's soooo not fair! I didn't get a fieldtrip at all during my junior years here!!"

"Well, too bad then." Alice said, shrugging.

"B-but…" Emmet started.

"Now, now, Emmet it won't be so bad, Rosalie's here in school with you too, right?"

With that Emmet's eyes brightened up, "_Wow, Alice sure knows him inside out, well, he's too easy to read afterall…"_ I thought, chuckling.

"Wow, I feel better already!" Hearing that, Rose blushed.

"Students please start walking to the buses you are assigned to, start queuing from the door leading to the entrance." A teacher's voice sounded through the speakers round the school.

As we started walking toward the buses, the only two that were seniors-Rose and Emmet- stood behind us waving, then I heard Emmet inviting Rose to sit at our lunch table to eat with him seeing as I would not be there.

Chuckling I ran to catch up with the rest seeing that I stopped to listen carefully to their conversation.

**Okay people that's the end. Sorry to those who reviewed, seeing as I read my mail and started writing this chapter today, I shall not bother with writing a sneak peak in reply to your reviews. You might be happier instead to read this full chapter here!:D**

**SORRY once again! REVIEW!!!;D**


	4. Jasper'sWHAT?

**Merry Christmas people!! This chapter is written specially for you all! As my present to you:DD**

" The End, As She forEver Rests in peace." Chapter.

**Bella's pov:**

"……are going to the theme park-"

"_Yippee!! We were actually going to the theme park!!! Oh my god! That's soooo cool!!"_ I thought as I tuned out the teacher's annoying voice, as she was gabbering away non-stop, not my fault her voice was so irritating.

"Omigosh!! This is so totally cool!!" Alice chirped, jumping up and down.

We were currently sitting in one bus, all together-how lucky is that?!- going to our destination. Edward and I were sitting together with Jasper and Alice sitting behind us, and we were all excited for the theme park, well except Jasper, wonder what's with his glum face…?

**(A/N: Okay so I'm not gonna write all the details on what they do in the park, cause. Well, I'm not very imaginative. I'll let you all imagine what goes on in there yourselves! Haha. But if you really want me to write something on it then I'll fill it in. That depends on how many reviews I get wanting it;D )**

"Wow. That was fun!!! Oh my god. I'm definitely gonna come again!! Let's come together with Rose and Em next time!!" I said.

"Kay" Edwrad said, smiling.

"Yea! Especially that big boat ride! That was the funnest!!" Alice said.

Laughing together with Edward I then said, "There's no such thing as 'funnest' Alice!!"

"Yes there is!! In my dictionary! Right, Jasper??" Alice then turned to her right to face Jasper, and we turned as well, only to realize that…

"JASPER??? OH MY GOSH! WHERE'D HE GO??" Alice screamed then checked her watch for the time, " AND IT'S TIME TO GET ONTO THE BUS!!"

Just as she said that, our teacher announced that she wanted to do a head-count before we got onto the bus. Then we ran up to her, "Um..Miss. Prez, Jasper's not here…" I said.

"What?! Where's he? Quick! Go and find him, it's almost time to go!"

"Y-yes miss."

------Half hour later---------------

"Oh my god! Could he be kidnapped??" Alice said, panicky.

"…Uh…let's calmly think about where we got separated from him okay?" I said.

"Um…We went to the bummer cars…he was with us, right?" Edward asked.

"Yup."

"Then we went to the roller coasters…Ah!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

"What, what??"

" He didn't want to go on the roller coaster ccause he was afraid!" Alice said, snickering, then stopped when she remembered he was lost.

"Ugh…we lost him then!!"

"Now what?" Edward asked.

"Uhhh. I don't think he's here! We've practically searched every corner! And you checked the boys' bathroom carefully right?"

"Yea!" Edward said, indignant.

"Sigh, I guess we've taken long enough. Let's report back to Miss. Prez…"

"I guess…" Alice said, on the verge of tears.

At the bus entrance.

"Well??" Miss. Prez asked us, looking behind us for Jasper. Then realizing he was not with us, she said, "Oh. He's still missing huh. Well, I think you kids should be sent back first then I'll call the police tomorrow." **(A/N: I think a person needs to be missing for 24 hours or so before reporting to the police right?)**

"Kay…" We all said.

…**.Okay. I think this was a horrible chapter. Haha. Rushed this out. I seriously need motivation to continue this story people. REVIEW!!**


	5. Kidnapped

**Heyhey. School's restarting, so I might not update for a while. So! I'm gonna make this chapter as long as possible^^**

" Bad guys always get their retribution, while the good guys…"

Jasper's pov: **(A/N: Haha. My very first one. If his personality's not like what I write, well, what can I say..?)**

Man, this is torture, my back's hurting…arm's hurting…everywhere is sore!! What's worse is I'm blind-folded and there is something sour stuck in my mouth, Phyuck! Damnit!

"…Hey, Kendrick, do you think he's waking up soon?"

"…Shush!...hey, go take that pail over there and bring it here."

_Draggin'…Draggin'_

"Here, what d'ya want it for?"

Just then, I got splashed with water…"Arrgh!!!!" I exclaimed, I mean, can you blame me?

"Oh! He's up!"

**(A/N: Okay this is seriously hard, using a person's pov to write, so I shall write it from MY point-of-view:DD)**

MY pov:

Immediately after Kendrick poured the dirty cold water onto Jasper, he screamed out.

Then, realizing that the boy was up, the other kidnapper, Henry, said, " Oh! He's up!"

"Duh. I can see that." Kendrick said, while snatching the blindfold off Jasper.

"Now, tell me, what's your name boy?"

"J-Jasper…" Jasper replied, his guts telling him that he was in no position to argue with the man.

Then, a tremor ran through Jasper, upon seeing that, Kendrick chuckled, "What a good boy you're being…" then he sneered, "…Jasper."

"Then, tell me what your home telephone number is? I would like to, contact your parents."

"Uh…um, I do not know sir." Jasper said, trembling as he saw the man's face grow cold.

"You…do not know?? How old are you?" The other man asked him.

" Um…I-I'm nine…"

"Nine?? Wow, that's a little too young…say Kendrick…shall we let him off?"

"What! What are you talking about! If we let him go now, the next day there is sure to be police cars coming to our hideout!"

"B-but..he's so young!! Why did you bring him back here??"

"…we already have no other way out, except to do this, are you trying to tell me, you are backing back now?"

"No! No! Just…shall we warn him and tell him to keep his mouth shut then let him off?"

Upon hearing this, Jasper tried to talk but with the dirty stocking in his mouth, all that came out were sounds like, " Mmph!! Mmph!!"

Defeated, he sighed.

" No way! I'm telling you, once he gets out there, he's gonna call the cops and tell everyone there are two kidnappers here. And what are we gonna do then??"

"Well, you have a point…"

"See?"

---A few days later---

Bella's pov:

"So?? Have the cops found him yet??" I asked my mother.

Sighing, she said, " No, the poor boy, the cops are suspecting he got kidnapped or somewhere along that line."

"What?? But mama, he's only nine. What if they kill him??"

" That's what we all are worrying about. Now, dearie, listen to me, come straight home after school okay? Especially these few weeks! You don't want us worrying about you all the time now would you?"

"Well, no…but can I at least go to Edward and Alice's house?"

"That's no problem." Mother said, smiling.

"Thanks!"

_Back at the kidnappers' hideout…_

Third person's pov:

"Kendrick went out to get us some food…and while he's out I'm gonna try to let you escape, but please be very quiet, Okay?"

Excited to be let out, Jasper hurriedly agreed, "Mmph!!"

"Okay.." Henry said, while trying to untie the strong rope that was used to tie Jasper up, in case the rope could be cut up if it was too thin

Once Jasper was untied and un-blindfolded, he quickly took out the stinking stocking that was in his mouth, "Yuck! Thought I was gonna die from suffocation, having to breathe in the stench that that stocking was giving out was terrible."

Chuckling, Henry said, "Quick we have not much time left! Kendrick should be coming back about right now…" as he push Jasper out the door.

"Wait. Why do you wanna help me?" Jasper asked Henry, curious as to why his kidnapper would let him go off so easily.

"I can't stand that Kendrick tortures a kid about only one-quarter of our age!" Henry shouted, his temper getting the best out of him.

Startled, Jasper could only stammer out, "W-well, t-thank you…I guess." After all it was weird thanking the kidnapper who, in the first place caught you, then let you go.

-----A few moments later, in the forest----

"Crunch!" "Wha-what was that??" Jasper asked Henry, paranoid that perhaps Kendrick already found them.

"That was just an animal…hurry up!" Henry said, exasperated that he had to stop every now and then just because Jasper heard something.

"Well, you're wrong old pal. But if you were referring to me being an animal…well, what can I say; do you hate me that much?" Kendrick's voice suddenly sounded around them, startling them.

"Wha-…Kendrick?" Henry asked into the woods.

Chuckling, Kendrick stepped out of the trees surrounding them, in the direction Henry was looking at.

"Heya! Henry," Kendrick said looking at Henry when he said his name, then looking pointedly at Jasper, "and look who we have here! …Little Jasper!"

"Uh…I really think that we should let him go..Kendrick, I'm sure he wouldn't betray us and report us to the police…besides, he's just a kid!!! Please!" Henry desperately begged Kendrick.

Wagging his finger at Henry, Kendrick mockingly scolded Henry, "Tut…tut…even if you pity him, I won't. Besides if you want that much to go to jail…I shall find a way to let you! But I don't! So don't take matters into your own hands pal!" Then, he took out a gun and pointed it at Henry.

"L-Look, he is J-JUST A K-KID!!" Henry said exasperatedly, and stammering because he knew that Kendrick was capable of shooting him, and killing him in one shot.

"You still don't learn. Well, I gave you a chance to redeem yourself, but if you really wanna die that much…" He did not finish his sentence and shot Henry down with a shot.

Smirking at his "work"-Henry dead on the ground with a puddle of blood spreading around him; Kendrick shot his head-he then turned to a shivering Jasper, "Now," He said, and startling Jasper, "What shall I do with you?…"

Before he finished his speech though, Jasper took off. Immediately, Kendrick chased after him. Then, tripping on a root sticking out of the ground, he fell, and struck his head on a big rock placed conveniently where he hit his head, and right before he passed out, he heard, "Gotcha!..." And he was out.

**Tada!! How was it? Long? Short? Satisfying? Not satisfying? Want more?? ****REVIEW!!!!!**

**Yes, I'm that bad.**


	6. Freedom!

**Okay, Okay…since I'm not capable of writing long chapters, I shall write another! How about it? I'm great aren't I? *Smirks.**

"Freedom…what bliss"

Jasper's pov:

I could hear shuffling and lots of voices speaking around me. But try as I might, I could not open my damn eyes.

"Urgh…" I groaned, as my eyes suddenly opened, and the glaring light from above me blinded me for a moment, before I saw everything with clear clarity.

Someone gasped, and as I turned to that direction, something-or should I say someone, jumped on me, causing me to shout, "Urgh!! Get off me!! It hurts!!! Damnit!!"

" Jasper!!!" Oh. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"…A-Alice…" I huffed. "C-could you _please_ get off me?? It hurtssss!!!!!" I swear my soul was gonna come out any minute now and fly away to heaven, but then someone took her off me, thank god.

"Now, now Alice! You shouldn't have done that, he has injuries everywhere, and you could have made them worse!" Esme scolded Alice while putting her down; guess I now know who got her off me.

"Thanks, Esme." I said, trying to smile, but somehow trying to smile hurt my head, and now I got a serious headache.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling warmly at me.

I took the chance to look around and saw that everyone was there- my parents, who looked very relieved, the cullens, and the Swans- except that Bella was not here, and upon noticing that, my mood instantly sunk, did she not care about me?

Just then, the door opened, and there she was, carrying a cup of water over to me. "Here, Jasper." She said, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I croaked, just then noticing then my throat was very dry.

After drinking the cup of water, I asked, "How am I here? Where's …Kendrick?"

Confused Bella took the now empty cup from me and asked, "Kendrick? Who's that?"

"He's my…kidnapper…" I said reluctantly, as I did not want to revive the memory of the time during which I was kept in that old warehouse, and tortured mercilessly by Kendrick.

"…O-oh…If you mean the man that was found in that old warehouse with you, he's in jail right now…as for the other one…he's dead…" Bella said slowly and watching for my reaction, as if she talked about them I might faint or something.

"Oh." I said, suddenly feeling like crying, because I realized that Henry died because of me.

"Wha-what's wrong…?" Bella asked me, suddenly noticing that I was depressed.

"Well, the man…who is d-de…" I couldn't say out the word after all. " Anyway, he is like that because o-of…m-me…" I said glumly.

"What?! Why? How could you blame yourself?? You weren't the one who killed him…"

"I was! I mean, indirectly…I killed him!!" I said as sobs shook my body.

"Come on! Jazzy, you're not the one at fault even if it's what you said, you weren't expecting that man to kill the one who's dead right?" Emmet said.

"Yea!! Don't blame yourself!" Edward added.

Sighing I could only agree with them, as I realized that I would only worry my parents even more if I continued with this talk.

----A few days later---

Bella's pov:

Yay! Jasper's coming out of that stinky hospital today!!!

"Jazzy!!!" I barged into the room like the very-happy girl that I was. Because Jasper could play with us once again!! It was just not right playing house without him. It was always funny seeing Alice torture him by playing make over with him when he's acting as her husband.

Fully noticing Jasper now, I realized that he was half-naked, and that Edward and Emmet were in the room as well, then I screamed. "AAAAhhhhhhhhhhh…!" Covering my eyes with my hands, I ran out of the room.

Once I was out of the room, I could hear laughing inside the room, and Jasper shouting at the ones who were laughing-obviously Edward and Emmet-.

Finally when Jasper was done changing, they asked me to go in.

"Hey…Uh…sorry 'bout that Jazzy…" I said, embarrassed, and blushing furiously.

"It…It's not a problemo' !" Jasper replied, laughing nervously.

Then being the fool that my brother bear was, he said, "Well, a least he was not naked!! Can you believe that if you came in a few seconds later he would be totally naked??"

"Ugh. Emmett!!!!" I said, exasperatedly.

Then, Edward said chuckling, "Well, are we ready to go then?"

Choruses of "Yep"s and "Yes"s ran through the room.

**Okie-dokie. This is the end of this chapter, how was it?? Review!!!;DD**

**Birds and bees fly;**

**Even I can fly,**

**Just if you do review!**


	7. Trouble!

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in like…many months?? And I'm very sorry for that. I had a writer's block…sigh…and, okayokay, enough of my blabbering…on to the story!**

**Bella's pov: **

It has been a week since jasper's release from the hospital, and today was jasper's birthday!

So, we were planning to hold a party for him secretly, and I had the major role of accompanying him for the whole day so the others could proceed with the preparations smoothly.

" Hey jazzy!" I called out. I was currently outside jasper's house, waiting for him to come out. "Hurry up will ya?"

"Comin' Comin'..!"

" Jeez Bells, you're so impatient!" Jasper huffed at me teasingly.

"Well!...Come on then!" I pulled him along with me, to my all-time favourite playground.

-At the playground-

"So! What do you want to play, jazz?" I asked him politely, just because it was his birthday, I am nice at times too, see?

"Hmm…let's go play the swings then!"

At that my eyes brightened, "Seriously?! Thanks Jazz!" And he had to laugh at me… Hmph!

"Last one to reach the swings have to push the other!!" I screamed as I ran over to the swings at fast as I could.

"Huff….huff…" Jasper ran over to me, "Wow…Bella…huff…y-you sure run fast!"

"Of course!"

Jasper took the "punishment"-I wouldn't really call it one-like a man, and pushed me for a long time.

Finally, I could not stand the silence and asked him, "Hey Jasper!"

"Yea, bella?"

"Do you…um…like Alice…?"

"…"

"Well, It's okay if you don't wanna answer!"

"Well…no…"

" Oh… you know, she likes you a lot!"

"Um…I kinda knew that…but I like someone else!"

"Huh?! You do??" At this I turned back to look at him, and he slowly pulled me to a stop.

"Well…yea…actually…um…"

"…Yes?"

"I-It's y-…"

"What?? I couldn't hear you?"

"It's y…"

"Jasper! Don't play tricks with me! Do I know her??"

**Jasper's pov: ( Okay I am doing this for your sakes! Be grateful…you can hear dear jasper's thoughts!)**

"_Ugh! Why does she want to know things like this??"_ I thought, as I sighed and repeated what I said, only this time, a little louder, "I-It's y-OU!"

"Oh…" Bela nodded her head in understanding…"huh?"

"it's you…" I repeated again, suddenly becoming braver.

"W-Wha…?!"

"I like you…bella…" I said, blushing at my sudden courage.

"W-why..?"

"What?"

"Why do you …um…like m-me?"

"What do you mean?? You're kind, beautiful, smart…and there are many other things I like about you! Basically I like everything about you!"

Sob!

"W-what was that?" I looked at bella, and upon seeing her shocked face, I looked to where she was looking, behind me.

…Alice.

"A-Alice..? What are you doing here?" Bella asked, cowardly.

"I-i….." Alice did not complete her sentence, and instead ran the way back home.

"I-I'm sorry jasper…I-I don't like you in that way!" Bella looked at me pleadingly before running off ; chasing after Alice.

After Bella was gone, I sighed, and ruffling my hair, I said, "I knew it wouldn't work out…" And went in the direction they went.

**Okay…I haven't written in sooooo long…I probably lost my writing skills, If I had any in the first place. But please continue supporting me!!:D**

**---REVIEW!!!**


End file.
